One such heating vaporization system and one such heating vaporization method are described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The heating vaporization system and heating vaporization method described in Patent Literature 1 are provided with: a source tank that contains a liquid source, and also heats and vaporizes the liquid source to produce source gas (vaporized source); a gas lead-out pipe that leads out the source gas produced in the source tank; a gas flowmeter that measures a flow rate of the source gas flowing through the gas lead-out pipe; and a gas flow rate regulating valve that is arranged downstream of the gas flowmeter to regulate the flow rate of the source gas flowing through the gas lead-out pipe.